SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure is A SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. = Cast = *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Karen *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr. *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Bobby Casagrande *Ronnie Anne Casagrande *Carlota Casagrande *Cj Casagrande *Carl Casagrande *Carlitos Casagrande *Liam *Rusty Spokes *Zach Gurdle *Stella *Sid Chang * Tubb * Sploshy * Finbar * Terence * Wiona * Reg * Amelia * Toot * Puddle * Opal * Tulip * Otto * Lily * Desmond * Dr Ha Song * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil & Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael * Spike * Fifi * Fluffy * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Gordon * Waffle * Mr. Blik * Rocko * Spunky * Heffer * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm * Gromble * Arnold * Blue * Steve * Joe * Sidetable Drawer * Mailbox * Mr. Salt * Mrs. Pepper * Paprika * Cinnamon * Tickety Tock * Slippery Soap * Shovel * Pail * Periwinkle * Magenta * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Sunny * Doodle * Rox * Blair * Dora * Boots * Benny * Isa * Tico * Diego * Baby Jaguar * Swiper * Big Red Chicken * Grumpy Old Troll * Azul * Backpack * Map * Fiesta Trio * Mami * Papi * Abuela * Daisy * Alicia * Boots' Dad * Boots' Mom * Rescue Pack * Click * Bobo Brothers * Timmy Turner * Wanda * Cosmo * Poof * Sparky the Fairy Dog * Chloe * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Jake * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Chickaletta * Abby Hatcher * Bozzly * Ricky Zoom * DJ * Loop * Scootio * Toot * HobbyPig * HobbyFrog * HobbyBear * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Linny * Tuck * Ming-Ming * Ollie * Buck * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Goddard * Little Bill * Andrew * Fuschia * Kiku * Elephant (Little Bill) * Oobi * Uma * Kako * Grampu * Little Bear * Franklin * Max * Ruby * Bob The Builder * Maggie * Beast * Hamliton * Kipper * Maisy * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Danny Phantom * Tucker * Sam * Jenny Wakeman * Brad * Tuck * Sheldon * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Toph * Zuko * Suki * Appa * Momo * Iroh * Ty Lee * Mai * Azula * Robot * Monster * Sportacus * Stephanie * Ziggy * Stingy * Trixie * Robbie Rotten * Mayor Milford Meanswell * Bessie Busybody * Miss Spider * Holley * Squirt * Bounce * Dragon * Shimmer * Spinner * Wiggle * Snowdrop & Pansy * DJ Lance * Muno * Foofa * Brobee * Toodee * Plex * Milli * Geo * Bot * Jack * Mary * Mel * Oswald * Weenie * Henry * Daisy * Johnny Snowman * Madame Butterfly * Catrina * Eggbert & Leo * Skipper * Private * Kowalski * Rico * Olivia * Ian * Mom * Dad * William * Edwin * Perry * Francine * Julian * Swift * Rod * Penny * Brody * Corn * Peg * Butterbean * Dazzle * Cricket * Poppy * Jasper * Invader Zim * Dib * Otis * Pip * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Zooli * Blaze * AJ * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Squid Dullard * Twister Rodriguez * Eliza * Nigel * Marianne * Donnie * Debbie * Darwin * El Tigre * Kai-Lan * Hoho * Rintoo * Tolee * Lulu * Ye-Ye * Gu-Nai-Nai * Mr. Fluffy * Mei-Mei * Stompy * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Buggy * Huggy * Earl * CatDog * Shimmer & Shine * Rabbids * Little Charmaers * Dagget Doofus * Norbert Foster * Bessie Higgenbottom * Wally Trollman * Norville * Ogre Doug * Gina Giant * Libby Light Sprite * Bobgoblin * Tak * Shane * David * Puppet * Ms. Foil * Schmuzzies * Fido * Voice * Ron * Natalie * Binyah Binyah * James * Shaina * Vanessa * Jessica * Armando * Bryan * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Pinky-Dinky-Doo * Tyler * Mr. Guinea Pig * Dan Handerson * The Curious Buddies * Moose A. Moose * Zee D. Bird * Nick Jr. Face * Piper O'Possum * Norton the Mailfish Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters celebrate SpongeBob's birthday in SpongeBob's house! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what SpongeBob wants for his birthday. Clues # A Door # The Word "Surprise" # SpongeBob Answer to Blue's Clues * A Surprise Party Gallery SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg GrumpySquidward.png Mr-krabs-tips-10.jpg Sandy Cheeks..png 250px-SpongeBob SquarePants Mrs Puff.jpg 250px-SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs.jpg Evil Wiki - Sheldon J. Plankton.png Gary Movie.png Mermaid_Man1.png Barnacle Boy.jpg SpongeBob SquarePants Karen Plankton.jpg Larry current.png FlyingDutchman.jpg Patchy and Potty.PNG Mindy spongebob.jpg King-neptune-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-5.78.jpg Animated Spinning Wiki - Loud Siblings.jpg Clyde-the-loud-house-80.jpg Bobby-about-web.jpg Ronnie with Shoes.png The Casagrandes Characters Nickelodeon.jpg Liam-the-loud-house-1.82.jpg Rusty Spokestlh.png Zach.png Stella Stock Image.png Sid Chang.png Tubb.png Sploshy.jpg Transcript * SpongeBob's Big Birthday Adventure/Transcript Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:The Loud House Spoofs